The present invention relates to a signal-processing apparatus for shifting phase of a signal inputted thereto and attenuating the signal and, more particularly, to a signal-processing apparatus capable of stably operating without regard to outside circumstances such as a temperature etc. and miniaturizing.
Generally, a communication system needs a signal-processing apparatus such as a phase shifter for shifting phase of a signal inputted thereto and an attenuator for attenuating the signal and so on.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, there are shown a conventional signal-processing apparatus for shifting phase of a signal inputted thereto and attenuating the signal.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the conventional signal-processing apparatus includes a hollow housing 3, input and output connectors 1 and 2 coupled to a side of the housing 3, a W-shaped conductor 4 having both ends respectively connected to the input and output connectors 1 and 2, a dielectric material 5 movably connected to the conductor 4 and a handle 6 rotatably coupled to the other side of the housing 3. The handle 6 is used for providing a moving force to the dielectric material 5.
When a signal is inputted to an end of the conductor 4 through the input connector 1, as illustrated by arrow in the FIG. 1A, the signal is outputted from the output connector 2 connected to the other end of the conductor 4 through the dielectric material 5. In this case, total length of the arrow represents that of a transmission line for passing the inputted signal.
The conventional signal-processing apparatus functions as a phase shifter. That is, when the handle 6 is rotated and the conductor 4 is moved left or right, total length of the transmission line is changed and, therefore, phase of the inputted signal is shifted and the transmission time of the signal is delayed.
Further, in the conventional signal-processing apparatus, when the dielectric material is replaced with an absorber 50 as shown in FIG. 1B, the conventional apparatus functions as an attenuator. That is, the absorber 50 attenuates a radio wave passing the conductor 4.
However, in the conventional signal-processing apparatus as above-mentioned, since the housing has a space capable of moving the dielectric material, there is a problem that it is difficult to miniaturize the signal-processing apparatus is difficult.
In order to overcome the problem, another conventional signal-processing apparatus has an electric device, such as a diode, functioning as a transmission line of a signal inputted to an input connector.
However, since the electric device is damaged when high electric power flows thereinto, it is difficult that the electric device is used for communication system.
Further, since the electric device sensitively acts to outside circumstances such as temperature, there is a problem that the communication system is unstable.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a signal-processing apparatus capable of resolving the problems of the prior arts.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a signal-processing apparatus for shifting phase of a signal inputted thereto and attenuating the signal, comprising: an input connector for inputting a signal; an output connector for outputting the signal; a rotational force supplying means for generating a rotational force; a rotation body to be rotated by the rotational force provided from the rotational force supplying means; a plurality of rotatable members respectively having a groove in peripheral portion, the rotatable members being coupled to peripheral portion of the rotation body so that the grooves communicate with each other; and a signal transmitting member for transmitting the inputted signal to the output connector, the signal transmitting member being located in the grooves and its both ends being respectively connected to the input and output connectors.
In accordance with another aspect of the present, there is provided a signal-processing apparatus for shifting phase of a signal inputted thereto and attenuating the signal, comprising; an input connector for inputting a signal; an output connector for outputting the signal; a rotation body to be rotated by the rotational force provided from the rotational force supplying means, the rotation body having an annular opening at lower portion thereof and being made of conductor; a plurality of rotatable members respectively having a groove in lower portion, the rotatable members being coupled to peripheral portion of the rotation body so that the grooves communicate with each other; and a signal transmitting member having terminals respectively connected to the input and output connectors so that the signal inputted to the input connector is transmitted to the output connector, the signal transmitting member being located in the groove.
In accordance with another aspect of the present, there is provided a signal-processing apparatus for shifting phase of a signal inputted thereto and attenuating the signal, comprising; an input connector for inputting a signal; an output connector for outputting the signal; a first rotation body to be rotated by a rotational force, the first rotation body having a first shaft connected to the rotational force supplying means and a first disk coupled to peripheral portion of the first shaft to be moved together with the first shaft; a first member coupled to peripheral portion of the first shaft to be moved together with the first shaft; a second member coupled to peripheral portion of the first shaft, against to the first member, to be moved together with the first shaft; and a signal transmitting member for transmitting the signal inputted through the input connector to the output connector, the signal transmitting member being located under the first and second members and its both ends being respectively connected to the input and output connectors.